


Lock and Key

by DarthPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthPotter/pseuds/DarthPotter
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tomarry





	Lock and Key

**_Many years after the Second Great Wizarding War concluded, a curious figure was often seen traveling close to our Lord_ **

_...  
They arrived at the familiar two-story townhouse, Harry still dizzy from the side along apparation. Tom immediately walked towards the living room, examining the empty space that once held furniture and pictures in which Harry was absent from. Harry looked around the area, understanding where they were. His face dropped, horrible memories flooding back. The cupboard door was directly in front of him, slowly he reached out, running his fingers along the edges of the frame. Tom was directly behind him now, his words pulling Harry out of his flashback. “It’s funny, Harry, I don’t need to read your mind to know what’s on it. You wear your emotions so freely.” The words were whispered so close to his ear. Harry, already accustomed to Tom’s normal invasion of privacy, continued to stare at the cupboard, slowly lowering his hand. “What are we doing here?” Harry finally said after a few moments of silence between them. “This place...is a reminder of the weakest time of your life. However, it’s a motivator.” Tom moved back into the living room, studying the blank walls. “Motivator for what?” Harry replied, turning now towards Tom. “To see things my way. These muggles..were tasked to protect you, care for you, and what did they do?” He was lookin right through Harry now. “Tom...don’t do this. I don’t want to be here. Can’t we just...burn it down?” Harry tried to look away. Tom steadily walked forward, standing directly in front of his partner now. “Dumbledore left you on their front steps. The hero of the Wizarding world. Our savior left in the hands of muggles who would go on to neglect and abuse you.” “Stop..” “He abandoned you with them, fully knowing what horrid creatures they were. He sent no one to check on you. You were humiliated, starved..” “No worse than what you did to me!” Harry regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. “You were my prisoner. I could do whatever I like to you. They...were supposed to be your caregivers! Muggles tortures you before you even knew my name!” “That’s not what a family is supposed to do! They locked me up! Turned me into a slave before primary school!” “Listen to me Harry. I took your chance at a normal family away, but we...you and I are stronger together. Our bond is stronger than family. Not only by blood..” he motioned to Harry’s scar. “..but by soul as well. We are the only two beings on this planet, possibly ever, to have a connection like this.” He grabbed Harry’s left arm, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing his dark mark. “This marks you as mine, but our soul, our bond, means I am also yours.” Harry’s breathe caught in his throat. Such a confession he never would have guessed to come out of the Dark Lord’s mouth. “I cannot give you back what I took from you in the past, but I can work on making your future better.” He stood, still holding Harry’s hands. “I may not understand love the way most people conceptualize it, but there is one thing I know very well.” Tom turned on the spot, drawing his wand and aiming it where the couch used to sit. “..revenge.” The living room looked almost like staring into a tank at the aquarium. Everything slowly coming into view. Pictures and furniture began to materialize. The couch began to appear and on it sat Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley, bound and gagged. “What...what is this?” Harry asked, moving to stand next to the dark lord.” “Closure.” Tom grabbed Harry, moving him forward. He placed his wand into Harry’s hand, keeping his own hand on it as well. It was like he was teaching the younger man hands on practical. “Kill them, release your weakness. Rid yourself of this past weight.” Tom whispered the words into Harry’s ear. Harry Potter stood frozen, parsletongue nearly paralyzing him on the spot, the kill order lingering in this ear._


End file.
